


Princess Sparkle Sam and the Giant Rainbow Slinky

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Comedy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Clown-Gate..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Sparkle Sam and the Giant Rainbow Slinky

Dean took one step into the motel room, looked around, groaned and dropped his head, stopping in the doorway leaving Sam to maneuver around and then shove him out of the way. 

"What is wrong with you?"

Dean kicked the door shut with the sole of his shoe. 

"This damn place." 

Sam looked around their pathetic room at the Tiki Motel. 

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Hadn't really noticed before."

"Too wrapped up in fucking unicorns and laser robots." Dean held his arms out and shook his head. "This is our life! Hey, where's your clown?"

"The clown? Oh yeah, I threw that out." Sam was shaking glittery clown-guts from his jacket. 

"I paid ten bucks for that!" 

"No. You didn't." Sam scoffed. 

Dean was kicking his boots off and adding them to the growing pile of his clothes on the questionable motel room carpet. 

"Well, I could have. I risked a lot stealing that for you."

Sam now shirtless and waving it in the air, glitter raining down between them. 

"Great and now I'm gonna have to share a bed with freaking Tinkerbell here."

"I'm going to shower, Dean." Sam huffed, breezing past his brother in a cloud of sparkle. 

It was safe to say that there was glitter everywhere. On the floor, on both of their sets of clothes and stuck on parts of Sams body which made Dean smirk. 

Dean leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Hey, Candy. You gonna dance for me?"

"Shut up." Sam was leaning over the bathtub, wrestling with a sulky shower head. "There is no hot water, Dean." He groaned with frustration. 

"How the hell did it get up your ass?" 

"Huh?" Sam turned on his heels trying to crane his neck to see. 

"Trust me. You have glitter up your ass!" 

"Ew. Do you realize it's technically clown entrails?" Sam looked at his brother, eyes pleading. "Please make the shower work. I'm tired, I'm creeped out and I just want to get the clown out of my God damn ass!" Dean jumped a little as Sam screamed the last three words. 

"Relax, Tink. Get out of the way." Sam shuffled backward. He was cold now and clutching his shimmering naked body. Already traumatized by his standoff with a bunch of killer clowns, they had now given Dean at least two weeks worth of jokes and jibes and teasing.   
Steam began to billow from the stream of hot water from the shower. Sam sighed happily to himself. 

"Thank you." He kissed Dean on the nose then climbed into the tub. Knees bent and body crooked underneath the shower. He looked at Dean pathetically.

“I can't do anything about the fact that you're like seven feet tall.” Dean climbed into the tub, pushing Sam up against the tiles.

“Are you actually serious right now?”

“No, I'm in a really good mood. Move over.”

“Dean. No! Just wait, please.”

“The hell I'm waiting, we don't know how much hot water there is.” Dean grinned. “Don't just stand there you dirty sonofabitch. Clean the clown out of your ass!”

Sam was shivering and enjoying only a fraction of the hot stream of water pouring over his shoulder. They tussled for a few minutes until Dean pulled Sam in close.

“You know, we could make this fun.”

Sam was scrubbing at his arms, trying desperately to cleanse himself of clown.

“We're a combined height of over 12 feet, we've tried shower sex, it wasn't fun.” Sam glared at Dean then elbowed him in the ribs. “Remember?”  
Dean looked up at the ceiling frowning, mouth open, vigorously washing his junk which ever so slightly turned Sam off.

“I got a concussion? I fell out of the tub and hit my head on the floor tiles? No?” 

Dean shook his head.

“Great. Thanks.” Sam stood watching his brother. “I think right now I could honestly say this is the least attracted to you that I have ever been.”

“But I'm naked and soapy!”

Sam mouthed 'wow' to himself then turned away and attempted to concentrate on sparkle eradication. Barely any water ran over his body and where he had applied soap it had begun to dry. Dean was pushing past him to rinse off and then decided he was done, leaving Sam to enjoy a shower which was becoming increasingly colder.

“You're a dick!” Sam spat him, shivering under the now dribbling stream of cold water. Dean bucked his hips in Sams' direction, his cock flopping once. Sam shook his head and turned away.

“You still have glitter up your asshole.”

“Get out, Dean. I swear to God!”

Sam slammed the bathroom door as his brother finally exited. He felt he had managed to locate all the glitter and after checked himself in the mirror above the sink. Dean was sitting cross-legged and naked on one of the twin beds holding a bunch of chopsticks left over from dinner the night before.

“Imagine they're roses!”

“I'm not in the mood.” Sam stomped toward the other bed, sheets still made and pulled the damp towel from his waist. He laid back on the bed, hair wet and away from his face, body nursing extensive goosebumps. Dean, quiet, knelt on the floor next to him.

“Honey.”

“Don't call me that.” Sams' arms were folded across his chest, eyes up, zoning out on a patch of damp on the ceiling.

“Baby?”

Sam remained still and silent.

“Sweetheart?” Dean nudged Sams' waist as he turned onto his side in a huff.

“Cutie pie?”

“Shut up, Dean.”

Dean sat back on his heels, undefeated. He thought carefully for a moment, as much as he could with Sams' soft body and its insane curves laying in front of him. He knew deep down that continuing 'being Dean' wasn't going to help any kind of make up. So he decided on shock tactics and planted a soft kiss just above Sams' ass at the base of his spine.

“Sammy?” He whispered at first, then lowered his voice as much as he could. He traced Sams' spine with his mouth, kissing and apologizing in his gruff voice. “Sammy boy.” His mouth hovered over Sams' neck then he slid next to him on the bed. “I'll be big spoon.” Dean felt Sam chuckle against him ever so softly.

“I'm sorry. Bad day.” Sam turned around and slung a lazy leg over his brothers' hip.

“Clowns? Really? It's not the worst day you've had. But, I er, can make it a whole lot better.”

“Firstly. Stop saying the C word. Secondly, for me it was right up there in at least the top 10 and thirdly, please, tell me more.” Sam had finally snapped out of his funk and relaxed.

“Well, I think I'm gonna show Princess Sparkle a damn good time.”

Again, Sam couldn't help but laugh. His brother was one big cheesy, douche but one with the tongue of Satan which he flicked over his brothers mouth. Sam pulled Dean in close by hooking himself around his body with his leg. The tongue flicking melted into a deep kiss, it was sloppy and wet and a little bit greedy. Sam pulled away, his mind clearly on other things.

“What are you going to do with your giant slinky?”

“Well, I was thinking of burying that monster inside my baby brothers' special place.” Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded with encouragement. Sam laughed, his mouth curling at the corners, dimples going nuts.

“I, uh, I meant your actual Slinky. The one I bought you. Wow, someone has zero 'size' issues.”

“You've seen my dick. You've eaten my dick. Of course, I haven't. Do you wanna? Do you wanna play 'hide the slinky'?”

“Wow, Dean. You have really hit rock bottom with the lines. I'm a sure thing and yet you still do it.” Sam ran a hand over his hair, his teeth teasing his bottom lip, he rocked slightly, his body nudging his big brothers. “But yeah, I really do.”

“We have a lot of sex,” Dean commented as he got up onto his knees and tugged at his brother to get up with him.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Sam responded and knew that he was to get on to his all fours. A spring in the mattress popped and he lost his balance. Ass in the air and foot in his brothers face.

“Jesus, Sammy.” It was like watching Bambi flail around in bed. Dean rubbed his face then manhandled Sam until he was behaving like a good little boy. 

Dean knelt behind Sams' cute little butt, another mattress spring popped, this time against Deans' knee. 

“Crap! I ain't banging you on here. Get on the floor.”

“There's glitter on the floor, Dean.”

“I ain't about to start worrying about that now. I'm tryin' to get laid. Quit bellyaching and go say hi to the carpet.” 

Sam climbed from the bed. The floor was indeed smothered in glitter and sparkles of all colors and sizes. 

“Do I have to?” Sammy almost stamped on the spot like a petulant child.

“Do it.” Deans' voice deep and authoritative. 

“Okay. God! Dean.” 

Dean shook his head and threw in a little eye roll for good measure. He stood there, hands on his watching Sam drop to his knees and assume the position.

“There you go. Easy right?”

“I guess.”

Sam looked sad, his body was shivering with the cold and his hair was still wet from the poor excuse of a shower. Dean took pity, he knew the moment had passed.

“C'mon, up you get. I got an idea. Get dressed.”

Thirty minutes later and at almost midnight, Sam and Dean found themselves stood at the top of a flight of steps. Dean had noticed the museum on the drive back from Plucky Pennywhistles, but there had been nowhere to stop.

Sam was smiling, watching Dean rip his giant slinky from the packaging. He held it up like trophy.

“You ready?”

“Born ready.” Sam laughed.

Dean bent down, carefully positioned his slinky on the top step and then with a gentle finger gave it a helpful nudge and there it went. Forty-five steps and it didn't miss a beat. Dean grinned through the entire juvenile escapade and for an odd minute, Sam found his childish glee beautifully cute. He pulled his brother in, hooked an arm around his and they stared at the now twisted mess of rainbow plastic on the ground. Both smiling and feeling like they were kids again. Dean let out a breathy sigh as Sam laid his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I ain't going back down there to pick it up again,” Dean remarked.

“No, me neither. Your giant slinky is much more fun.”


End file.
